The present invention relates to a foldable mobile communication terminal and a calling method thereof, in which data communication is executed at the open state of its cabinet and voice communication is executed at the closed state of the cabinet, in particular, in which calling at the voice communication can be started at the open state of the cabinet and the data communication can be changed over to the voice communication smoothly.